Norkaallian Invasion
The Norkaal Invasion (or The Terran-Norkaallian War) was a war that took place all over Earth. It lasted for exactly 1,166 days. It is unknown as to why the Norkaallians attacked Earth, but some sources indicate that it was because of the amount of resources Earth had in the solar area. The war caused Humans to become an endangered species, as the Norkaallians killed ~97% of them. Background In 2450, the ISCOSS funded the third mining crew to land on the asteroid IGO-166, which then had an orbit to the edge of the Oort Cloud. With that, the Norkaallians first picked up contact with the asteroid as a cruiser passed by. They saw the mining campaign and attacked the rock with some 700 soldiers, thus seizing the asteroid. They used it as a beacon to label them to invade Earth, which it took an additional three years before the asteroid made a round trip back to Earth. Course of the War First Attack After the asteroid was seized, the Norkaallians launched an assault on the outer reaches of the Union. They first attacked Titan and annexed it. The remaining soldiers sent help messages to Mars for backup. It was agreed upon the four unions of Earth that they had to combine their forces. They held the Second Solar Conference in John's Library in Switzerland, which lasted briefly, as they all agreed to attack back at the enemy. First Failed Attempt at Regaining Mars After Mars was taken, the American Pact sent 5 million soldiers to regain a bit of land to act as a landing spot for more soldiers. They got the funds and built the first mega-carrier to launch to Mars. However, there were several ambush ships from the Norkaallians, which attacked the ship. Those that didn't die were sent to Encampment E12, and the rest slaughtered. First and Second Skirmish of Keil Rock Two months after the humiliating attempt at the Mars liberation, the American Pact send fighters and another mega-carrier. This time, they wanted to clear the way to get a landing squad on the planet. The ground troops landed on Keil Rock, and attacked the Norkaallians. The ground soldiers managed to kick the Normans out of Keil Rock, however they suffered heavy losses. The fighters also managed to make the Normans flee. However, just a few days later, the Norkaallians sent twice the number of soldiers to retake Keil Rock. The Humans hadn't set their supply line, and were forced to hold off for several hours before they would get reinforcements. The remaining number of Humans were captured or killed, thus regaining Keil Rock. To finish off the Norkaallians so they wouldn't take the advantage point, they blew up the military base with an Anti-Matter Missile, destroying the entire Occupation of Mars At the same time Keil Rock was under fire, Mars was eventually overtaken by the Norkaallians. They occupied it for about two years before St. Lucifer and his army liberated the planet. Under the hierarchy of the Norkaallians, Humans and Martinese were subject to frequent abuse and unfair treatment. Eventually, a group called the Jikar was formed and used gorilla tactics to kick the Norkaallians out of the Shogall Area. Category:War